Search of the Lost Moon Items
by plexino
Summary: After all of Sailor Moon's encounters, she's met her match with a youma/droid/daimon/lemure/phage. The only way to defeat it is with all of her old moon items. Where did they go? Do they still work? Will the senshi/scouts get new powers?
1. Lost Moon Items

**A/N:This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh when reading. Thank you and Enjoy! :)**

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!", Sailor Moon yelled.

"That won't work!", the phage answered. I am a youma/droid/daimon/lemure/phage.

"What?!", the five senshi exclaimed.

"If you want to defeat me, you'll need the Crescent Moon Wand, Cutie Moon Rod, Spiral Heart Moon Rod and Moon Kaleidoscope Wand.", the youdraimurage replied disappearing into the dark.

"What do we do now Sailor Moon?", Sailor Mars asked.

"I have this crazy idea, but you need to trust me...", Sailor Moon said. "Everyone join hands in a circle." Sailor Moon finally finished her sentence.

Everyone joined hands with Sailor Moon. They began glowing their planet colors brightly. Suddenly everyone fell backwards and woke up discovering...

 **A/N: What do you guys think happened to the Sailor Senshi/Scouts? Please comment, follow, and like. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks! :) Next Chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Search Begins

The senshi/scouts were back in their human forms.

"Serena what the heck did you do!?", Rei yelled furiously.

"Calm down Rei!", Ami sternly said.

"Ok, Serena tell us what you did.", Lita said calmly.

"Yeah Serena what are you waiting for?, Minako said impatiently.

"I gave you my old Moon powers.", Serena finally answered trying to avoid their glare.

"You what!?", the four girls said.

"Well, when I told you to join hands I was actually giving you my old Moon powers.", Serena explained.

"Finally you actually do something smart!", Rei said.

"What is that supposed to mean, Rei!", Serena said.

"Stop it you two!", Ami exclaimed. "'We need to figure this out, so let Serena explain, Rei.", Ami said.

"Fine.", Rei said in defeat.

"The thing is I don't know who got which power." Serena said. "Wait a minute... look at your brooches.", Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"I got the Moon Prism Power Brooch, but it looks different.", Minako said confusedly.

"Its not mine anymore, it is now the Venus Prism Brooch.", Serena said. "All my old brooches have been designed to become part of your planets' power.", Serena explained.

"I got the Mercury Crystal Power Brooch!", Ami said excitedly.

"I got the Jupiter Cosmic Brooch.", Jupiter eagerly said.

"I got the Mars Crisis Brooch!", Mars said enthusiasticly.

"The main question now is where are the old Moon Items?", the four girls asked.

"You have to go to where each Moon item was lost.", Serena said. Those places are D-Point where we fought Queen Beryl, where fought the first daimon, and the first lemure." Serena said.

"What about me?", Rei said.

"You're going to stay with me so we can try to get the Kaleidomoon Scope out of the Eternal Tiare.", Serena said. "The search will begin tomorrow!", Serena said excitedly.

"Why not right now!?", Rei said.

"Because I'm hungry and I'm tired.", Serena responded.

"Of course you are, being such a dingbat!", Rei said.

Serena and Rei stuck out their tongues at each other.

The other four girls stood watching.

"Should we try and stop them?", Lita asked.

"No, how about we just go get some ice cream?", Minako said.

"Sure just don't those two and we'll be fine.", Ami said.

The three girls walked away, for tomorrow the search begins.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as often as I can. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. The Crescent Venus Wand

The next day the senshi/scouts woke up and went to Rei's temple.

"Where's Serena?", Rei said irritatedly.

"Keep your patience, Rei.", Ami said.

"How can I be patient, when Serena is an hour late!"

"She probably has an important reason.", Lita said.

"Yeah, you never know.", Minako said.

"Probably overslept.", Rei muttered under her breath.

"What was that you said, Rei?", Minako asked.

"Oh nothing.", Rei said.

Serena suddenly appeared at the temple.

"I'm here!", Serena said.

"Where have you been,?" Rei asked. "Its been an hour and we've just been here waiting!", Rei screamed

"Sorry, I overslept." Serena sweat dropped.

"I knew it!", Rei shouted furiously.

"I'm here now so lets start instead of shouting at me!"

"Ok Minako, you'll transform first.", Serena instructed.

"Venus Prism Power!, Make Up!", Minako shouted.

"I feel more powerful than usual!", Minako said.

Suddenly Sailor Venus disappeared!

"Where'd she go!?", Lita, Rei, and Ami asked in unison.

"I should've mentioned this earlier but...", Serena said.

"But what?", Rei asked.

"When you transform, you'll transport to where the Moon Item was last seen.", Serena exclaimed.

"So that means Sailor Venus is at D-point .", The four girls said.

**At D-Point With Sailor Venus"**

"Of all the Moon Items, I just had to get the Crescent Moon Wand in D-Point!", Sailor Venus complained. "Its colder than it was last time.", Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Venus started glowing.

"What the heck is happening?", Sailor Venus said.

As she started getting closer to the Dark Kingdom remains, she starts glowing brighter. She walks through the now empty halls of the Dark kingdom.

"What's this?", Sailor Venus asked.

She clicked a button and was transported to where Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl fought.

She spots the Crescent Moon Wand and picks it up.

"This is where it was left, in the final battle the Crescent Moon Wand stayed here all these years until now!", Sailor Venus said. "Now how do I activate it?", Sailor Venus asked herself.

She tried her powers on it, but it didn't work. Suddenly she felt what she had to say.

"Venus Healing Escalation!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

The wand transformed into the Crescent Venus Wand.

"Wow, the Crescent Venus Wand!", Sailor Venus said softly. "Ok now it's time to return home.", Sailor Venus said confidently. "The question is how am I going to go home?" Sailor Venus said.

 **A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Please comment, like, and follow. For now, comment on what you think will happen next and how sailor Venus will go home! :)**


	4. The Cutie Mercury Rod

**A/N: Forgot to mention will only update on weekdays but not weekends. Sorry! Anyways now we'll see how Venus is doing and Mercury will leave. Sailor Venus will find a shocking secret. Enjoy.**

"Ok, now that we know the effects of what happens, when you transform prepare to disappear.", Serena explained.

"Speaking of that, where's Minako?", Rei asked curiously.

"Don't worry she's probably fine.", Serena waved it off.

Back at the Dark Kingdom with Minako…

"Ok, Venus stay calm.", Minako said to herself.

Suddenly four youmas came from each direction towards Minako!

"Venus Healing Escalation!", Sailor Venus exclaimed.

The four youmas turned out to be the four generals.

"Whoa where are we?", the four generals asked.

"The Dark Kingdom." Sailor Venus replied. "Wait aren't you guys evil?", Sailor Venus now cautious asked.

"Since Queen Beryl was defeated, we turned into youmas.", Jadeite explained.

"And now you healed us and we're normal again.", Nephrite said.

"We are in your debt Sailor Venus.", Zoisite said.

"Now we can try to leave this place.", Kunzite added.

"Ok, for now lets get some rest and we'll leave tomorrow!", Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Back with the Sailor Senshi...

"Ami you're up next.", Serena said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!", Ami exclaimed.

Mercury disappeared and the Sailor Senshi just stared.

Inside a person's basement Mercury appears.

"Woah!", Mercury screamed.

"Who's down there!", a voice called out.

Then a boy appeared out of nowhere and the lights turned on. As Mercury looked around she saw a bunch of Sailor Moon posters, and freaked out. A covered display case was hung on the wall.

"Sailor Mercury, I've been expecting you." the voice called out again.

"Who are you?", Sailor Mercury asked.

"I am Jasper.", the boy answered. "I've been reading a story called "Search of the Lost Moon Items", and it said you would come here.", Jasper said.

"What?", Sailor Mercury said in a surprised state.

Suddenly a cage fell out of nowhere trapping Sailor Mercury.

"You'll be the best part of my collection!", he laughed maniacally.

"Crystal Water Sphere!", Mercury shouted

A piercing water crystal broke the cage.

"Bubbles Spray!", she shouted again.

Then she put her goggles on and found the Cutie Mercury Rod. She grabbed the rod and let her power flow through it. Mercury and the rod glowed blue, and it transformed into the Cutie Mercury Rod.

The boy turned out to be a droid and three other droids came by. Sailor Mercury prepared to fight using her new powers.

 **A/N: Do you think Sailor Mercury will defeat the droids, will Sailor Venus and the four generals escape the Dark Kingdom? Comment what you think. And make sure to follow and like. Till Tomorrow!**


End file.
